The New Marauder
by blacksmoon
Summary: The new Marauder is born. The Godfather is chosen. This is like a prequel to The Godfather.


**Summary:** The new Marauder is born. The Godfather is chosen. This is like a prequel to The Godfather.

**Characters**: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James and Lily Potter

**Rating:** G

**Warnings: **well… none. If you don't count Sirius saying "shit".

**Disclaimer:**

Author: These characters belong to me.

Readers: Yeah, right. Liar.

Author: _Ahem, ahem._

These characters all belong to our queen JK Rowling. I love that woman. Really. _Siriusly._ The story is mine and only mine. Thank you very much.

Please **R&R **and I will treat you like deities!

**T**he **N**ew **M**arauder

The black-haired man whimpered in his dream.

"_You're a disgrace to the Black family!"_

"_You don't belong here!"_

"_Leave! Now! You scum_!"

"Argh! Leave me alone!", Sirius Black sat up in his bed and took a deep breath. A drop of sweat slid down his pale cheek.

"Oi! Pads!"

Sirius' feet touched the cold floor and he padded over to his fireplace, where a brown-haired head was floating.

"Moony, what's wrong?"

"Sirius", Remus Lupin grinned." Lily's having the baby."

"Wait, what? You mean, _now_!", the shaggy-haired man exclaimed.

"Yes, now! James is out of his bloody mind!", Remus laughed heartedly.

"I…I… I am coming!", Sirius staggered and ran out of the room." Well, shit."

**St. Mungo's**

Sirius rushed into the hospital. Looking around, he spotted Remus sitting in the waiting room, calm as ever and reading a book.

"Remus!", Sirius hollered.

The brown-haired man raised his head and grinned at one of his best friends.

"Breathe Sirius. Breathe.", he said, looking amused.

"So? What's going on? Where's the baby? Where's Prongs?", Sirius asked nervously.

"Sirius, calm down. You're acting as if Lily's having your baby. Which she isn't… right?"

"God, no! I'm just excited! Moony… The baby will be the new Marauder! Merlin! I can't believe it! When did Lily get in?"

"Half an hour ago. Maybe a bit more. Padfoot, James is going to be a father.", Remus shook his head, as though he didn't believe in his own words. "It's amazing."

"Yeah…", Sirius whispered and sat down in a chair.

An hour later, James came running into the waiting room. A huge smile was plastered on his handsome face.

"It's a boy!", he cried out. "It's a boy!"

Remus and Sirius jumped up, exchanging glances. James embraced both of them tightly. Sirius' laugh was bark-like and Remus' soft and more like a chuckle.

"Congrats, mate!", Sirius said, giving his best friend a wicked smile.

James wiped away tears off his face and blushed slightly.

"Thanks. Oh Merlin… Moons, Pads… He's… He's… Beautiful.- James said, his voice filled with pride and joy.

"Of course he is!", Remus added enthusiastically. "With parents like yourself and Lils, he can only be beautiful."

"You've got to see him!", Prongs said suddenly, pulling Remus and Sirius towards the delivery room.

There, lying on the hospital bed, was Lily. Wrapped up in the blue blanket was a baby-boy, safely tucked in his mother's arms. Lily smiled sweetly at her husband and friends.

"Hey guys.", she said softly.

Remus bent down and kissed her on the cheek. He looked at the baby. "He's amazing. Congratulations. You'll be a great mum Lils.", he said earnestly.

"Thank you Remus.", Lily replied, glancing up at James, who nodded and then switched his glance to Sirius.

"Pads, Lily and I have been thinking… and well…", James couldn't help but to grin. "We want _you_ to be the baby's godfather."

Sirius' black eyes widened in surprise. And then he blinked, slowly savoring the words.

"Really? Me?", he whispered uncertainly.

"Yes. You silly.", Lily chuckled, caressing her son's cheek.

"I… I would be honored.", Sirius stuttered, his lips curving into a bright smile. He shot a dazzling smile at Remus.

"Then, that's settled. Oh, and Moony?"

"Yes Prongs?", Remus asked cheekily.

"Don't get mad, ok? You know… at us, for picking Sirius over you.", James murmured unsurely.

Remus' deep laugh filled the room. He ran a hand through his soft brown locks.

"Prongsie, I'm not _mad_!", he exclaimed, scowling. "And besides, I'm sure there'll be more Potter babies, so I'm not worried."

"You wish.", Lily grumbled. "You try to sit for nine months with a huge belly and morning sickness'."

The Marauders, minus Peter, started laughing. After a few moments, Lily hushed them. "Wake my son up and I shall be forced to kill you.", she joked.

"Hey… And what will be the baby's name?", Sirius asked, praying the small boy from Lily's arms.

"Harry.", James answered.

"Harry Potter.", Remus said out loud. " Sounds great to me."

"It suits him.", Lily said, taking James' hand in hers. The looked at each other lovingly.

"Don't try anything in front of the kid!", Sirius said playfully, glancing at the fresh parents.

Lily and James laughed. Both of them, along with Remus, fixed their gazes at Sirius, who was smiling brightly at his new-born godson.

"Welcome to the world, little Marauder…", he whispered. "Welcome… Harry Potter."

The End


End file.
